


Above the ground

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowey Redemption, Gen, Good Chara, Houseplant Flowey, Non-Evil Chara, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passive Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: -A rewrite of my post pacifist series-*Asriel the Flower* *Chara and Flowey vs Life* *Begin again*What's It really like up there?Are we ready to begin again?Am I really too scared?Who am I kidding, Frisk.We made it this far, What's a few more steps gonna do?Would you say it's worth it?I wasn't asking you.





	1. Stargazing

It was the day the barrier was destroyed, January 19th to be precise.  
It was 6 pm and Frisk had gotten permission to go out to see the stars with Sans and Papyrus.  
“Come on you guys! The sun is already set! The stars will be out any minute!” Frisk yelled to the skeleton brothers. 

Sans was almost at the bottom of the hill Frisk was on. “Sorry kid, I’m not quite as fast as you are!” Papyrus sighed. “Sans if you just--”  
Sans disappeared and reappeared right in front of Frisk. “But I can do this!” Frisk laughed and Papyrus was heard shouting that Sans was a lazybones.  
A few moments later, Papyrus arrived at the top of the grass-covered hill, With a telescope and a blanket to sit on.  
“The finest telescope and blanket for the best of humans and brothers! ...The finest that I could find in two hours that is...” Frisk giggled and Sans nodded.  
“It’s true, We went back underground just to get this stuff. Only the best, That we own.” He confirmed. 

Sans took the blanket from Papyrus and set it on the ground. “Sans you didn’t help at all.” Papyrus stated, Setting up the telescope.  
Sans smirked, “True, But I did get my space socks.” Frisk looked down, Sans was wearing socks with stars on them.  
Also, he wasn’t wearing the slippers that he had on earlier. Instead, he was wearing trainers.  
Frisk supposed that they were better for the surface anyway, They also noticed that his laces weren’t even done up. Classic Sans. 

Their train of thought was interrupted by Papyrus, “Sans! Human Frisk! Look at the sky!” Frisk looked up at the sky, There were the stars.  
Frisk had never thought much about the stars, They were just a thing that were always there, every night. But they knew that Sans and Papyrus had never seen the stars.  
They looked over at the skeleton brothers, who were both looking at the stars with a sense of awe.  
They also saw Chara standing nearby, Also looking up at the sky.  
‘Hey… Chara!’ Frisk spoke to Chara through their soul, It was very helpful as they didn’t look like they were talking to themself.  
*Hmm? Yes Frisk?* Chara replied, They were caught up in their thoughts.  
‘When was the last time you… You know… Saw the stars?’ Chara thought for a moment.  
*Eighteen years, give or take… I bet Azzie would’ve loved this.*  
Frisk thought… ‘Azzie… Is that what you call Asriel?’ They couldn’t quite be sure, but they thought that Chara was blushing.  
*It's just a stupid nickname…* Frisk remembered talking to him by the golden flowers.  
‘I wonder what he’s doing right now...’ They asked Chara, Who responded with,  
*He’s most likely a flower again. Oh… Uh, Frisk?* They asked Frisk  
‘Yeah?’ Chara pointed over to Papyrus and Sans, Who were looking at Frisk.  
"You alright kid? You totally... *Spaced* out on us."  
Frisk blushed “Oh uh… Sorry.” They laughed.  
“Nah it’s fine kiddo, Pap just asked you your favorite star.” He looked through the telescope and then pointed to a star. “That one’s my favorite.”  
Papyrus pointed at a different star. “I like this one! ...There’s something about it.” Sans chuckled,  
Sans turned to Frisk. “What about you Kiddo?”  
Frisk looked up at the stars. They seemed… More beautiful than before. “I… I like all of them the best…” 

Sans looked Frisk in the eyes. “That’s so many. I couldn’t even *star-t* to count them all”  
He quickly looked over at Papyrus, who was pretending not to notice his brother's pun but still let out a snicker. “Heheh Paps you laughed!” Sans teased,  
“What?! No! That was unrelated!” Papyrus hid his face with his scarf  
“Bro I know you’re smiling.”  
Papyrus laughed “You can’t prove anything! I deny your smiling claims! Nyeh heh heh!” He laughed some more.  
“Pap you’re literally laughing right now!” 

All of a sudden Papyrus stopped. “Did you ever think we’d make it? ...Here I mean?” Sans looked behind him,  
Frisk was distracted looking through the telescope. “Sure Paps.”  
Papyrus sighed, “Brother, tell the truth.”  
Sans wasn’t expecting Papyrus to see through him so easily. He hardly ever did that. “Well, No. I didn’t think that it was very likely to happen, But here we are!” Sans smiled but he noticed his brother wasn’t smiling. “...Pap?” He asked.  
“Oh! Uh… I’m fine!” Papyrus quickly replied. “Bro are you ok? You were totally *Spacing* out there... heh heh” Sans laughed at his own joke. Despite the fact he had already used it.  
“Oh my god Sans! You’ve got a pun for every star in the sky!”

Frisk got a text. They quickly read it over and then went to talk to Sans and Papyrus.  
“Sans, Papyrus. Mom texted me and she says it’s time to go back to see her now.” Frisk told them. “Also she says that because she was Queen, she got to talk to all these important people. They told her that because monsters use gold. And gold is really valuable here, That every monster can buy a house! She said that she, King Asgore, Dr Alphys and Undyne have found a nice neighbourhood! We should go see it!”


	2. Asriel the Flower

It had been eight days since the barrier was destroyed. Frisk was happily living in their new home with Toriel and King Asgore, Sans and papyrus lived next door, With Undyne and Alphys across the street from the skeleton household. At the end of the street was a large pink house, That Mettaton lived in. Toriel and Asgore were still repairing their relationship, But with Chara’s expertise, they managed to get Toriel to at least start to view things from a different perspective. 

Frisk was sitting at their desk, Busy doing a lot of nothing. Chara was hovering behind them, Gazing out of the window. Frisk assumed they were looking at the flowers that King Asgore had planted in the garden. They appeared troubled about something, Frisk was unsure whether or not to ask if they were okay, They had spent a lot of time together in the Underground, But Frisk was not sure if their relationship was more than a guide. They then remembered back to their fight with Asriel, Chara had endured almost all of his final attack, Just to make sure they wouldn’t die. They got to only tiny percentages of hp, But they saved Asriel from himself. Partly thanks to Chara. Chara wouldn’t have done that if they didn’t like Frisk, so why were they worrying? They turned around to face Chara, ‘Chara?’ They asked, hoping that Chara would be honest with their feelings. ‘Chara are you okay?’ Chara looked back at them. *I was thinking about Asriel. I think he’s lonely.* Frisk was confused, ‘How could you know? ...I hope that he is okay, Papyrus has been dropping those letters down through the mountain ever since we got up here. I’m not quite sure why though. Anyway, we should check on him.’ Chara hovered in silence for a few seconds, Then placed their feet on the ground. *I have a better idea.*

Frisk went to Asgore and asked if he had any spare garden supplies. “Whyever would you need these on such short notice Frisk?” Asgore asked, Reading a book in the living room. Frisk knew they had to tell the truth. “I have a friend back in the Underground, I want to convince him to try the surface because I think he’s lonely. The problem is… He’s kinda a flower.” Asgore was slightly taken aback by Frisk’s statement. “Tell me Frisk, Do you mean the small yellow one that we all saw?” Frisk nodded. “He’s done some bad things in the past. But he’s really sorry… And I think if I show him how nice everything is up here, he won’t need to be lonely anymore!” Asgore smiled at Frisk, they were such a sweet child. “Very well Frisk, I myself know what it’s like to be lonely and to do bad things, Tell your Flower friend… That if he needs a place to stay, I have plenty of flowerpots.” Frisk’s face lit up. “You really mean it?! Thanks, Mr King Asgore!” Asgore chuckled as he showed Frisk out of the door. “Remember, If you get lost. Call Toriel and one of us will come along to pick you up. Don’t stay out for too long.” Frisk ran out of the door. “Thank you so much!”

Frisk was halfway done walking to mount Ebott. ‘So, Chara. Do you think this plan will work?’ They asked Chara, Who had following them while in thought. *Of course I do Frisk! When has a plan of mine ever failed?* … *Don’t answer that.*  
Frisk walked all the way to the Hotland riverboat. The underground seemed eerily empty. They couldn’t believe how many monsters had left the Underground in just over a week. They knew that monsterkind was eager to get to the surface, But something about how empty the Underground was felt… Off, To say the least. “To Snowdin please!” They hopped onto the boat… “Beware the man who speaks in hands,” Frisk told them that they’d keep an eye out. ‘The Riverperson is a little strange, Aren’t they?’ They asked Chara. *Something about what they said reminded me of somebody I knew of a long time ago.* They shook their head. *It's not important.* The boat stopped “Come again some time. Tra la la.” Frisk was glad that at least the Riverperson wasn’t gone. After trudging through the cold snowdin forest, They came across the door to the ruins. Frisk entered, Excited to see Flowey again. They finally made it to the room that they met Flowey for the first time.

However, Their excitement quickly drained away. As they saw Flowey standing there with torn petals… They were wondering what could have happened to him when they heard him speak. Still not noticing they were there.

“Gosh, I wonder… What Papyrus’s letter will say tonight? It’ll most likely be something like...” He began to mimic Papyrus. “Dear Flowey, Today Sans and I went shopping with Undyne and the human. We only broke five things! A new record! Be seeing you soon, -Papyrus.” He laughed to himself. “He means well, But he never writes more than the very top of what’s in his mind… I wonder if that’s because Trashbag reads them… I wouldn’t put it past him. That lazy bag of bones always knows what’s going on in Papyrus’s life… I’m sick of it.” Flowey went back to his sulking. “I don’t think Sans would appreciate being called a trashbag Flowey.” Frisk piped up from the back of the room.  
Flowey let out a startled squeak “Ah! F-Frisk!! I didn’t see you there! When did you come in?? … … Why did you come in...” Flowey seemed suspicious of Frisk.  
*Just start the plan from here, Okay Frisk?* Chara stated.  
“Hi Flowey, How have things been down here?” Frisk asked, Hoping that things were okay.  
“The Underground has gotten a lot quieter since you left. And quite quickly too.” Flowey muttered.  
“Oh, so you’ve noticed too! It is strange...” Frisk affirmed.  
Flowey let out a slight laugh. “Heh… Well, I can’t blame them. What with the excitement of freedom, Not to mention… Monsters down here are getting apprehensive about the tremors.” Frisk looked at him, Confused. “There's been quite a few tremors this past week, I’m no seismologist but I’m sure they’re magic… Probably something to do with the barrier.” He hesitated for a moment “Frisk… Why are you here?”

*Tell him.* Chara encouraged Frisk, “Flowey… Asriel… I want you to come to the surface.” They told him with a smile.  
Flowey did not return the smile, Instead meeting their gaze with a cold stare. “Asriel is dead Frisk. A creature like me… We don’t deserve freedom anyway.” His stare turned into a sad smile. “It’s the least I could do.”

*Change approach, This one isn’t working.* Chara informed Frisk.  
“Flowey. Asriel. Whatever your name is. I know in my heart and soul that every single monster. Even you, Deserves freedom. Despite what they may have done. So listen. I know you are capable of much more than rotting in a hole all alone for the rest of your sad, pathetic, life.” Chara facepalmed.  
*Friiiiskkk… Why did you have to go for that approach?* To Chara’s surprise, Flowey did not get angry. He instead bowed his head down and stood in silence.  
“Frisk. You don’t know the first thing about me.”  
Chara looked over at frisk, Curious as to what they would say next… “That may be true. I don’t know you. But what I do know is that Chara wouldn’t have wanted you to do this. Imagine you are on a dirt path. You’ve been going the same direction for as long as you’ve been a flower, Always resetting before anything new could come your way. Now… Now there is a turn in the path. Will you go down this road? Or are you too scared of Change?” Chara was proud that Frisk used their speech. 

“No... No. You couldn’t possibly know Chara. I don’t believe you. You don’t possibly know what they would've wanted.” Flowey scowled at Frisk but they gave a smirk.  
“How can you prove that I don’t?” Chara looked at Frisk. Frisk looked back at Chara. They were ready.  
“...What was their favourite colour? If you get it right on the first try. I’ll come to the surface, Just for a little while.” Flowey asked Frisk. He seemed confident that they would never guess it. Chara spoke to Frisk.  
“Yellow,” Frisk replied, With absolute confidence.  
Flowey was taken by surprise. “You- ...You uh- I- … A promise is a promise. They taught me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara's original Speech.
> 
> *Alright. I spent quite a while on this speech. As long as you deliver it correctly, Asriel will respond to it.*  
> 'Got it.'  
> *Imagine that you are on a dirt path. You have been trave the same direction for as long as you have been a flower,   
> Resetting before anything different or exciting could come your way.   
> Now…   
> Now there is a turn in the path.   
> Will you go down this new road?   
> Or are you too scared of Change?*


	3. Don't drop rocks on the cars

It was almost nighttime, And Papyrus was walking up mount Ebott with his eighth letter to Flowey.  
He had dropped down a letter every night since the barrier was destroyed.  
He made it to the cave with the huge hole in. He made sure to double check his letter,  
He had written about how he loved the surface and that he wanted to buy a car but he didn't know how to drive just yet.  
He wanted to add more but he had suspicions that his brother read them.  
He was about to drop his letter down when…  
“Howdy Papyrus!”  
A voice from behind him startled him and he fell forwards.  
He was moments away from tripping into the hole. Except that he found that vines were wrapped around his arms and legs.  
He turned around and saw Flowey there, Keeping him in place with his vines.  
“Oh gosh! Are you okay Papyrus?” He asked, Slightly worried about what might have happened if he had let Papyrus fall all that way.  
“It’s okay Flowey, You can let go now!” Flowey realised that he was holding Papyrus quite tight. He let out a quick ‘Sorry’ and smiled at him. 

Papyrus seemed confused, “Wait… Flowey? Why are you up here? Don't you live back in the underground?” Papyrus asked. “Well… Frisk convinced me to try the surface for a while.” Flowey admitted. Papyrus’s face lit up “Really? That’s great news Flowey! Not just great news, Amazing news! There are so many things I need to show you! Where would you like to go first? I can show you my new house, It’s even better than my last one!” Flowey laughed, “Sure Papyrus. That’d be great.”

The next day, Frisk was at Mettaton’s house eating some cookies,  
Everybody else was busy with different things that day,  
So babysitting Frisk defaulted to Mettaton.  
Asgore and Toriel had important royal business to attend to, Flowey was spending the day with Papyrus and Sans… Surely that would end well,  
And Alphys and Undyne were… They weren't really sure. 

The cookies were still a little warm, and they’d only been there for about ten minutes. Which meant that Mettaton had baked the cookies before they came over. Frisk finished the cookies and came into the front hall of Mettaton’s house. “Oh! Hello darling!” Mettaton was in his EX form. It still wasn’t complete but he preferred it. “Hi Mettaton! Thanks for the cookies! They were really nice!” Frisk smiled at Mettaton and Chara leant over to them and said *You know, Despite the fact they’re shaped like his face.* Frisk laughed out loud. And Mettaton chuckled “Well darling, In a perfect world everything would be shaped like my face.” Mettaton replied to Chara, laughing.  
*Wait WHAT?* Chara shouted. *What!?! You- What??* Chara was shocked. Napstablook came around the Corner, “Are you alright? I heard shouting… Just wanted to see if you were… okay.” Mettaton turned to Napstablook, “It’s fine Blooky… I was talking to Frisk and their spirit friend.” Mettaton reassured Napstablook.  
*Spirit? ...A spirit. Huh… That seems like something I’d be.* Chara thought for a moment.  
Napstablook spoke up. “Oh…… You didn’t know… Sorry……… Metta and I are ghosts… So um… We can see you.” Napstablook apologised for no reason.  
*So… I’m like… A ghost?* They asked,  
Mettaton picked up the reply. “Well, You’re quite like a ghost. Yes. But you are still different than us. For example, Our Souls. Darling would you mind if I summoned your soul?”  
Chara mumbled a quick ‘Sure okay.’ and their soul appeared before them. Deep red and the same as it was in life… It was a little different, actually. It seemed to be holding onto something. “Oh… A soul tether… That explains a lot...” Napstablook mumbled.

Chara mused for a moment. “A soul tether huh? Does that mean that we’re tied together? Our… Souls are tied together?”  
Mettaton nodded. “Essentially, yes. Now, I’m a little rusty on my knowledge about spirits, I’ve not met many you see. But Darling, I’m quite the human fanatic.  
So I do know this. Your soul is tethered to Frisk’s. As a tethered spirit, You can’t go far from your human ‘counterpart’ That’d be Frisk. You can’t ‘survive’ without them as long as you are tethered because you share determination. If somehow, you were able to remove the link between your souls, You would become an untethered or ‘normal’ spirit. Being able to move freely, Adjust your corporeality, blah blah blah.” Mettaton finished with a bored expression. 

Frisk was looking amazed at him. They had seen a whole new side of Mettaton. They remembered back to when they bought that strange key from those teenage girls. They learned all about Mettaton’s past and his past friendship with Alphys. They hoped that they would become friends again, They both seemed sorry for what they did. Frisk loved finding out things about the people around them. They seemed to be learning all these things about their friends. “Wow Mettaton! How do you know all of this?” They exclaimed.  
“Metta wanted to be a human when he grew up...” Napstablook confirmed. “Ah-! Blooky!” Mettaton seemed embarrassed.  
Chara Chuckled and then let their soul back into their body. Mettaton turned to them.  
“Well if you had barely anything for 400 years, You’d at least read some books right?” Napstablook smiled at their cousin. “We did have snails...”  
Mettaton smiled and sighed. “Yes Blooky we did, We did have snails.”

It was late evening and Flowey was standing outside of Sans and Papyrus’s house. He went around the back and grew his vines to lift him up to Papyrus’s bedroom.  
He looked inside the window and saw Papyrus on his computer, wearing reading glasses. Flowey always thought they made him look… Like a different person.  
Flowey peered in closer and saw that Papyrus was posting on undernet. So he wasn’t very busy.  
Flowey tapped on the window, Prompting Papyrus to get up and open the window.  
Flowey smiled up at him. “Howdy Papyru-” Papyrus quickly shushed him. “Not so loud!” He said in a sort of whispered yell. “Sorry Flowey. But Sans is in the next room! He told me that I shouldn’t talk to you. He still doesn't trust you even after this morning at the garden centre...”  
Flowey sighed. “Honestly Papyrus. That overbearing brother of yours drives me insane.” Papyrus gave a smile in return for Flowey’s bitterness.  
“He means well.”  
Flowey shot him a dirty look. “Papyrus. He treats you like a child and you know it.”  
Papyrus gave a small sigh and Flowey changed the subject. “Anyway. That’s not what I need to talk to you about. Meet me outside and we’ll go somewhere quiet to talk.”  
He finished as he climbed down from the window.

Papyrus and Flowey were sitting on a small grass covered cliff, Looking over a road.  
Occasionally a car would drive below them.  
Flowey asked Papyrus if the people down below would be mad if he dropped a rock down.  
Papyrus chuckled but ultimately decided to not allow him to potentially hurt someone.  
“Fine, The great Papyrus has swayed me with his true pacifistic nature,” Flowey smirked and looked up at Papyrus.  
“Actually. I do have something important to talk to you about. First off, How much do you know about me?” He finished,  
Prompting Papyrus to tell him what he already knew in this timeline.  
Just so he wouldn’t get confused. 

“Well… Your name is Flowey. You are a flower. You have done some... bad things before.” Papyrus started,  
Flowey cut him off. “Elaborate.”  
“Well, You told me a while ago that you killed some monsters before. In another life?”  
Flowey nodded. “Another timeline. I’ve killed many more monsters than you think Papyrus. Gosh... I’ve killed you more times than I can count.”  
Papyrus paused for a moment. “Wowie… That seems. Unnecessary.”  
“Well gosh, Papyrus no need to be harsh. I’m trying to be a better person. I didn’t even kill anyone this time! ...So what else do you know about me?”  
Papyrus thought for a moment. Trying to remember all of the things that he and Flowey had discussed. “Well, I know that you don’t like being a flower. And you had an older sibling that… Fell down.” He finished. Not wanting to say it outright in fear of upsetting his flowery friend. Flowey sighed. “I guess I gotta tell you what happened a long time ago huh… Well. Let’s start here, Have you ever heard of Chara Dreemurr?”  
Papyrus nodded. “Of course I have! They were the first human underground! They were taken in by King Asgore and his family. Every monster knows the story.” Papyrus stated proudly. As if he was flaunting his knowledge. Flowey thought there was no need to brag about knowing basic monster history. Especially not Papyrus. “Well, Chara and I. We were very close back in the day. All those years ago. Before now, I wasn’t even a flower. Would you like to know who I was?” Flowey continued without waiting for a response. Already knowing that Papyrus would want to know. 

“I was the king’s only Son. Asriel Dreemurr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, The garden centre trip was entertaining for Sans.


	4. Chocolate Nicecream

It had been two weeks since the barrier was destroyed, It was the last day of January yet outside was a lovely day. Still, Frisk couldn't help but notice that Flowey wasn't enjoying the nice day. He was sitting by the window, staring outside like he usually was. Sulking about something or other. Frisk asked Chara whether or not to comfort him.   
*Hmm… I’m not really sure what to do with him when he gets like this. Don't try and ask him what's wrong. You'll most likely get a face full of pellets.* Frisk chuckled slightly at that last remark.   
‘I'll keep that in mind.’ They walked over to their desk, Where Flowey was staring at nothing out the window.   
“Hey Flowey,” Frisk tapped the side of Flowey’s pot. It seemed to startle him, but his expression quickly shifted back to his original, rather mopey, look.   
“What do you want, Frisk?” He asked. Frisk responded to Flowey’s scowl with a sweet smile.   
“Well you seemed down, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the plaza? I bet the nicecream guy is there, I'm sure he'd appreciate the business!” Flowey was surprised that Frisk didn't ask what was wrong. Not that he'd tell them, anyway. He didn't think they would understand.   
He had observed that Frisk thought Papyrus to be what everyone else thinks of him. Flowey didn't hold this against them, Papyrus had even fooled him for a few resets. And it wasn't like he didn't want to tell people, but he knew that the people around him saw him as a lier. He imagined what would happen if he went up to the lazy pile of trash that calls himself Papyrus’s brother, and started telling him everything he knew about Papyrus’s intelligence and wit.   
He'd get quite a “Dunking” as the aforementioned trash pile so gracefully described it. He figured he'd wait for Papyrus to come out on his own first. 

Frisk and Flowey arrived at a plaza with a large fountain and, as Frisk trusted, A nicecream stand. There were a few monsters around, There were some slime children playing a game together and a few monsters walking around. Notably, there weren’t any humans besides Frisk. They assumed it was because the humans still had to adjust to the monsters living in their town. Or was it a city? Frisk assumed that it was a town, Yet it was called Ebott city. A very tourist attracting name. It reminded them of the naming skills of Asgore. There were two monsters in line in front of them and Flowey, Who they were holding in a flowerpot tied with a yellow ribbon tied into a bow around it. Flowey would never admit it, but he appreciated it. Frisk looked up at the sky, It was grey and cloudy. 

*Looks like it’s gonna rain.* Chara remarked. Frisk had forgotten that they were there. Probably since they were being quieter than usual.   
‘You okay Chara?’ They asked;   
Chara replied with a nod. *I was just wondering, Do they sell ghost ice cream here?* Frisk looked at the sign on the side of the cart.   
‘It doesn’t look like it. Sorry, Chara.’ Chara crossed their arms.   
*Darn it. I wanted me some Chocolate nicecream.* Frisk tried not to laugh and Flowey spoke up to tell them that the line had moved.

While Frisk and Flowey ate their non-ghost ice creams, Chara was daydreaming on the bench next to them.   
They looked around, The slime kids had finished playing and were getting their own nicecream.   
The rain had started to fall. Only in tiny drops, so not many people had noticed yet.   
They outstretched their hand, attempting to catch a raindrop. It went straight through their hand. They weren’t used to that feeling. 

They looked over at the fountain and saw Napstablook in a cute sun hat.   
He had a few snails with him in a wicker basket and seemed to be talking to them. He looked up and saw Chara looking at him.   
Chara gave a wave to him and he gave a little smile and went back to his snails.

After they had finished their nicecream, Frisk noticed that it had started to rain.   
They, Flowey and Chara started to leave.   
Before they had left the Plaza, Napstablook came up to them. “Oh… Hi… I was just wondering… If you were free tomorrow afternoon... If you aren’t too busy...” Frisk was surprised that Napstablook went up to talk to them.   
“Sure Napstablook! We’re not busy then. I know that Toriel doesn’t have any activities planned!” They smiled sweetly at him.   
“Well… if you want… I need somebody corporeal to help me move to the surface… Mettaton is busy then… but he promised to help move the rest of the snails tomorrow… So… if you wouldn’t mind helping…” Flowey looked up at Frisk.   
“I have vines. So I can help.” Frisk did a fake gasp   
“You? Offering to help? What is this? Who replaced you Flowey?” They stated, rather sarcastically.   
“Oh shuddup Frisk.” Flowey teased back. All the while Chara laughing.   
“Well… I’ll be at New Home tomorrow at five… If you want to help… or… if you don’t...”

A day had passed by already and, with permission from Toriel, The kids set off towards the mountain from the back end.   
Frisk wasn’t too keen on falling down that hole again, and for good reason. Chara seemed to agree.   
They met up with Napstablook in New Home. Just where he said he’d be.   
While walking through hotland on the way to Napstablook’s house, Chara and Napstablook went behind Frisk and Flowey. 

Chara told Napstablook to be aware of what he says around Flowey, They explained that Flowey didn’t know they were there and that they weren't quite ready for him to know. Napstablook agreed and said he would try his best not to let on that Chara was present. 

Their conversation was cut short when the ground shook. “Oh! Woah! Flowey help we’re gonna die!!” Frisk yelped.   
“It’s fine Frisk. It’s just one of the tremors I told you about.” Flowey attempted to calm Frisk, But Napstablook spoke up.   
“Actually… They’re not just tremors anymore...” Flowey sighed.   
Not what Frisk needed to hear. He was soulless and even he knew that. “Well, Blook. I’m no seismologist here but I’m pretty sure those are tremors.” 

Napstablook looked at him for a moment.   
“Well…. Oh…. you don't know… Shyren was in waterfall… and a tremor happened…   
Like they… do… But this tremor was bigger…   
And a little monster appeared in front of her… She said they couldn’t have been that old…   
maybe 9… the small monster thanked Shyren and fled towards hotland…   
Some monsters who stayed here have left… because they’re scared… it’s a shame… …” 

Frisk seemed the most shocked, “Is that why you're moving to the surface? Because you’re scared?” Frisk asked,   
“No… I can’t feel them… Being all incorporeal and stuff…”   
Chara nodded along, as if to say ‘I feel you bro.’ “No… I don’t want my snails to get hurt… But the real reason is… I missed my cousin.” They arrived at Blook acres.   
*Aww, That’s sweet!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where that monster came from...?


	5. Skeleton man

*Alright Napstablook!* Chara began, *Me and you will handle the ghostly stuff, and those two can do the boring physical stuff. Sound good?* Napstablook nodded, as not to alert Flowey to Chara’s presence.  
*Let’s go up to the second floor so we can talk. Can spirits go through walls? I can’t see why they couldn’t.*  
Napstablook and Chara went up to the second story of his house. Leaving Frisk and flowey downstairs.  
Flowey’s vines proved quite useful in taking the computer outside. Frisk took the Tv in their arms.  
It was a lot heavier than they expected.  
Once Napstablook and Chara were finished talking about whatever they were talking about, they came outside.  
Napstablook proceeded to use levitation magic to help carry his things.  
Frisk carried Flowey’s pot, Flowey was still using his vines to carry the rest. 

Chara was gleefully being a slacker. That or they didn’t know how to levitate things… Probably the latter.  
They did provide very meaningful and helpful puns though, Come to think of it, Chara reminded Frisk of Sans in a way…  
Actually. In more ways than they thought.  
They kept walking through Waterfall, They went past a lovely river with strangely no echo flowers.  
“Hey Flowey, did you notice? There are no echo flowers here!” They said, Attempting to spark a conversation.  
“Good, I hate those things. You can never keep secrets around them. And the way they talk. It just… gets in your head. But I tell you the worst thing about them is-”

The ground shook. More So than before. Frisk lost their balance, Being the only one on the ground.  
“Hey! Watch it! You could’ve dropped me, Frisk!!” Flowey’s whining was cut short by the sound of… something.  
It sounded like a thud. “We should turn back, What if someone got hurt!” Frisk pleaded.  
Chara wasn’t going to be the one to stand down and let Frisk lead the group!  
They needed to bring Napstablook’s stuff to the surface! 

...

And so they turned back. Apparently, Chara’s persuasion skills needed work. 

They went back to the river and found… someone.  
Whilst standing a bit away, Chara could still tell some basic things.  
There was a monster laying on the floor in a dark coat.  
They appeared to be a skeleton and a tall one at that. “Are they dead?” Flowey asked.  
Frisk shook their head in response.  
“I’m not sure. Napstablook, Can you please see if they’re okay?” They asked politely.  
Napstablook was caught somewhat off guard with Frisk’s request.“What? Oh… why me?”  
Chara gave a shrug. *You’re good with dead people.*

Napstablook flew up to the tall monster. “Hello? ...Are you… Dead?”  
Chara internally facepalmed. *Napstablook, You-* The skeleton opened their eyesockets.  
They were taken aback, Obviously from waking up to a ghost all up in their face.  
“What? Aah!” By this point, Frisk, Chara and Flowey had caught up to Napstablook.  
“Oh no… I’m sorry sir… Or ma’am... Or neither, If that’s what you prefer.” Napstablook replied shyly, Moving away from the Skeleton’s personal space.  
“I am quite certain that I am not a ma’am but thank you for your courtesy.” He stated, Sitting up.  
Chara got a better look at Him. His coat was torn slightly at the bottom, It was covered in dirt too. He was wearing a grey turtleneck and… His face. And his hands… He had two cracks along his face. And a hole through each hand. Chara grabbed on to Frisk's arm in excitement. It was… *Frisk! Look, It's Dr Gaster!*  
“Dr Gaster?” Napstablook questioned. He didn’t think of the fact that Flowey was around.  
He looked back at the skeleton and sure enough… “Yes, That… Is my name.”  
Flowey spoke up, “Okay! Can somebody please explain to me what’s going on?” He turned to glare at ‘Dr Gaster’ “You’re supposed to be dead!”

Everyone looked at Gaster. He was just as confused as everyone else.  
One moment, he was not enjoying his birthday in the void.  
The next…  
“To be truthful, I thought I was dead too.” He looked over to his right… “Wh- Wait a moment! There is a human here!” The human raised their hand in a shy wave.  
He wasn’t quite sure if Asgore needed this human, or if they were living underground. Much like… Chara did.

Frisk gave a wave to the Skeleton. Dr Gaster, “H-hi!” Chara turned to look at them. They’d done something wrong.  
*Hi??? HI??? That is Wingding freaking Gaster!  
Creator of the core! Former royal scientist!  
The best babysitter in the world!! Some other… cool stuff too!! …Hi?!* Frisk giggled a little. Chara was so silly.  
Anyway, They cleared their throat. Set Flowey’s pot down, and walked over to Gaster. 

“Hello, Mr Dr Gaster!” They put their hand out to him.  
“My name is Frisk! I’m a human from the surface!  
Please don’t try to kill me 'cos you don’t actually need my soul.” Gaster took Frisk’s hand and they helped him up.

Flowey smiled at him. “Yeah, you really don’t need their soul. Considering the barrier is broken and all.” Gaster stumbled backwards in shock.  
Flowey laughed because he wanted to get a reaction.  
Napstablook gave him a side glance, He just shrugged.

“The barrier-! It's-! ...This is overwhelmingly wonderful news!” Something wasn’t quite right.  
He knew that he had lost track of time. But it can’t have been that long, perhaps…  
he wasn’t seeing everything that had happened in the time of his “death” like he thought.  
He addressed the group as a whole. “...Tell me, do you know how long it has been since i was last around?” The small flower turned to the human.  
“Hmm… judging from what Trashbag told me that one time… I’d say… Fourteen years?” The ghost nodded. 

Gaster was shocked, to say the least. “Fourteen years.” The flower gave an affirming nod. The human child shrugged.  
It was clear that only the Monsters of the group knew how long he had been gone. 

“Fourteen. Years.” Frisk and Flowey exchanged a look. “Gosh, I Don't know what else to tell you G. The trashbag wouldn't be wrong about this one.”  
Frisk sighed. “Flowey… Would you stop calling Sans trashbag?” 

Dr Gaster’s face lit up. His expression changed so suddenly it caught Frisk off guard. “Sans?! You know sans? Is he alright? Is Papyrus with him? Is Papyrus alright? Where are they? Are they on the surface? Are they--” Frisk stopped him. “Woah. Woah, Hey. Let me answer your questions; Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, They’re in their house, Aaand Yes.”  
Flowey seemed to be getting tired carrying a tv and computer in his vines.  
He didn’t want to set them down as the ground was dirty. “Any chance we could leave soon?”

Gaster looked at everything in his surroundings, That’d be...  
Three monsters (Including himself), One human, A tv, a computer, a desk, and seven boxes.  
“Hmm… Yes, That should be do-able.” He muttered to himself before turning to the group.  
“I believe, That with our current party and luggage, And the fact I haven’t done it in years, I could teleport us near to the hotland lab. We can make our way out from there. I’m afraid that I cannot do more at this time.” He brushed the dirt off the bottom of his coat and turned to the human with his hand out, Prompting them to hold it. “Let’s get going then.”

*Smells like a family reunion.*


End file.
